dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Star Comics Vol 1 8
' Two New Members Win Their Spurs ' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 8 Month: January Year: 1942 Credits Head Writer: Gardner Fox Cover Artists: Everett E. Hibbard Pencilers: Everett E. Hibbard, Stan Aschmeier, Ben Flinton, Cliff Young, Jack Burnley, Sheldon Moldoff, and Bernard Baily Inkers: Everett E. Hibbard, Stan Aschmeier, Ben Flinton, Cliff Young, Jack Burnley, Sheldon Moldoff, and Bernard Baily Editors: Sheldon Mayer Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Justice Society of America :*Atom (Al Pratt) :*Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) :*Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) :*Hawkman (Carter Hall) :*Johnny Thunder (John L. Thunder) :*Sandman (Wesley Dodds) :*Spectre (Jim Corrigan) :*Starman (Ted Knight) *B. Jamison Baker *Big Red *Billy *Bill Benson *Boss Williams *Brain Wave (Henry King) (behind the scenes) *Daisy Darling *Dian Belmont *District Attorney Belmont *Doris Lee *Goopy Gus Gluck *Hartford Dormly *Hawkgirl (Shiera Sanders Hall) *Herman Darling *Hooty the Owl *Hunt *Inza Cramer *John Graw *Kenneth Spring *Louie Scaloni *Marge Benson *Mister Corson *Myra Mason *O'Hoolihy *Oscar K. Doodle *Preston Nevel *Professor Elba *Sam Brent *Thunderbolt *Watkins *Whitey Wolf Locations: *Fall City *New York City *Rocky Hook Items: *Cosmic Rod *Wirepoon Gun First Appearances: Billy (a young boy); Bill Benson (a businessman); B. Jamieson Baker (a politician); Boss Williams (a crime boss); Goopy Gus Gluck (a racketeer); Hartford Dormley (a corrupt lawyer); John Graw (a mental patient); Marge Benson (Bill Benson's wife); Mister Corson (a jewelry store manager); O'Hoolihy (a scam artist); Preston Nevel (a reformed criminal); Sam Brent (a racketeer) Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Hop Harrigan Sky Cutups Credits Head Writers: Jon L. Blummer Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Hop Harrigan *Batman (Golden Age) *Superman (Golden Age) *Tanner *Tank Tinker *Justice Society of America :*Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Hawkman (Carter Hall) Locations: * A sports airfield Items: * The Sprite First Appearances: Tanner (a pilot) Final Appearances: Tanner Synopsis: Hop Harrigan's partner, Tank Tinker, assumes the guise of Super-Duper Man and decides to perform several dangerous aerial manuevers in Hop's sports plane, the Sprite. Rather than fly with Hop however, Tank flies with a new pilot, Tanner. As crowds gather at the airfield, everyone grows amazed as the Justice Society of America arrives to witness Super-Duper Man's spectacle. Tank performs three stunt manuevers, but each one culminates in a near disaster. First, Superman must fly out onto the field to prevent the Sprite from crashing into the ground. Later, Tank parachutes from the plane and lands in a lake. As the folds of the parachute threatens to pull him down beneath the water’s surface, the Flash races out to drag him to shore. Still later, Hawkman must outpace the Sprite to prevent a wing-walking disaster. After three near fatalities, Tank decides to leave the stunt flying to Hop. Wonder Woman Introducing Wonder Woman Credits Head Writer: William Moulton Marston Pencilers: Harry G. Peter Inkers: Harry G. Peter Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Wonder Woman (Golden Age) *Amazons *Aphrodite *Athena *Fritz *Hercules (in flashback) *Hippolyta (Golden Age) *Mala *Phil Darnell *Steve Trevor (Golden Age) *Von Storm Locations: *Paradise Island *Washington DC Items: *Girdle of Gaea *Lasso of Truth *Magic Sphere First Appearances: Wonder Woman (a super-hero); Amazons (a race of warrior women); Aprhodite (Greek Goddess of Love); Athena (Greek Goddess of Wisdom); Fritz (a Nazi spy); Hercules (a Greek hero); Hippolyta (Queen of the Amazons); Mala (an Amazon); Phil Darnell (a Colonel in the United States Army); Steve Trevor (a Major in the United States Army); Von Storm (a Nazi spy) Final Appearances: Fritz; Von Storm Synopsis: U.S. Army Intelligence pilot Steve Trevor flies his fighter across the Atlantic in search of a Nazi spy. His jet runs out of gas and he crash lands on Paradise Island. Two Amazons, Diana and Mala recover him and bring him to their hospital. Diana spends several days nursing his wounds and slowly begins to fall in love with him. Her mother, Queen Hippolyta reminds the Amazon that men are forbidden to set foot on Paradise Island, much less remain there. She declares that as soon as Trevor is fit for travel, he is to be returned to the United States. During Steve's convalescence, Hippolyta and Diana use the Magic Sphere to divine the nature of Steve's arrival on the Island. They look into the past and learn of Trevor's secret mission. Two Nazi agents named Von Storm and Fritz hijacked an experimental robot plane and attempted to bomb an army airfield. Trevor heroically took control of the plane and drove the Nazis away. He was in pursuit of Fritz' fighter across the ocean, when he crashed on the Island. Hippolyta decrees that an Amazon agent should be sent to the United States to aid the American in their fight against the Nazis. She holds a great tournament to determine which of her warriors should act as their good will ambassador. Diana wants to participate in the tournament, but Hippolyta forbids it. Diana disguises herself with a simple mask and enters the tournament anyway. She masters every competition and becomes one of two finalists to compete in the Bullets and Bracelets competition. Diana defeats her opponent, Mala, and reveals her true identity to the crowd. Hippolyta agrees to allow Diana to travel to the United States. She provides her with a patriotic costume and bestows upon her the name of Wonder Woman. Notes Justice Society of America Notes * The first story in this issue is divided into nine chapters. * The Justice Society of America were chronologically last seen as a group in All-Star Squadron Annual #3. They appear next in All-Star Comics #9. * Atom appeared last in All-American Comics #33. He appears next in All-American Comics #34. * Daisy Darling appeared last in Flash Comics #24. She appears next in Flash Comics #25. * Dr. Mid-Nite and Starman join the Justice Society of America in this issue, replacing Green Lantern and the Hourman. * Big Red appeared last in Flash Comics #24. He appears next in Flash Comics #25. * Dian Belmont appeared last in Adventure Comics #68. She appears next in All-Star Comics #9. * Doctor Fate appeared last in More Fun Comics #74. He appears next in More Fun Comics #75. * Doctor Mid-Nite and Hooty the Owl appeared last in All-American Comics #33. He appears next in All-American Comics #34. * Doris Lee appeared last in Adventure Comics #68. She appears next in Adventure Comics #69. * Hawkgirl appeared last in Flash Comics #24. She appears next in Flash Comics #25. * Hawkman appeared last in Flash Comics #24. He appears next in Flash Comics #25. * Herman Darling appeared last in Flash Comics #24. He appears next in Flash Comics #25. * Inza Cramer appeared last in More Fun Comics #74. She appears next in More Fun Comics #75. * Johnny Thunder and his Thunderbolt appeared last in Flash Comics #24. They appear next in Flash Comics #25. * Myra Mason appeared last in All-American Comics #33. She appears next in All-American Comics #34. * Sandman appeared last in Adventure Comics #68. He appears next in World's Finest Comics #4. * The Spectre appeared last in More Fun Comics #74. He appears next in More Fun Comics #75. * Starman appeared last in Adventure Comics #68. He appears next in Adventure Comics #69. * All-Star Squadron #20 reveals that the Brain Wave is actually responsible for Professor Elba's actions in this issue. Hop Harrigan Notes * This story is a two-page text feature. * This story features a rare guest-appearance by the Justice Society of America. The story states that the entire team is present, but only those members listed above are referenced by name. * Hop Harrigan appeared last in All-American Comics #33. He appears next in World's Finest (Volume 1) #4. * Tank Tinker appeared last in All-American Comics #33. He appears next in World's Finest (Volume 1) #4. Wonder Woman Notes * This story was originally published with no title. It wasn't until All-Star Archives, Volume 2, that the title Introducing Wonder Woman was attached to it. * This is the first appearance of the Golden Age Wonder Woman. Her earliest chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #105. Her previous chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #1. Her next chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #159. Her next actual appearance is in Sensation Comics #1. * This is the first DC Comics appearance of the Goddess, Aphrodite. Her earliest chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #105. Her previous chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #1. * This is the first DC Comics appearance of the Goddess, Athena. Her earliest chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #105. Her previous chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #1. * Steve Trevor's next chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #159. His next actual appearance is in Sensation Comics #1. * Hippolyta appears next in Sensation Comics #4. * General Darnell appears next in Sensation Comics #1. * Mala appears next in Sensation Comics #6. Trivia * Throughout this issue, Bill Benson is also referred to as Bill Ford. No reason is given for the interchangeable names. Reprints * This entire issue is reprinted in All-Star Archives, Volume 2 and Millennium Edition: All-Star Comics #8. * Introducing Wonder Woman is also reprinted in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #196. Recommended Readings * All-American Comics * Flash Comics * Green Lantern (Volume 1) * JSA * Sensation Comics * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) Related Articles * Bullets and Bracelets * JSA External Links * All-Star Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database References * All-Star Comics cover art gallery * Atom appearances list * Doctor Fate appearances list * Dr. Mid-Nite appearances list * Green Lantern appearances * Hawkgirl appearances list * Hawkman appearances list * Hop Harrigan appearances list * Johnny Thunder and Thunderbolt appearances list * Spectre appearances list * Starman appearances list * Sandman appearances list * Wonder Woman appearances list ---- All-Star Comics 08 All-Star Comics 08 All-Star Comics 08